soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Novak
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Oak Haven Mental Institute | family = | parents = Walter Novak Emma Novak | siblings = Richie Novak | spouse = Terry McDermott (2001-2008; divorced) Ryan Lavery -(2007; invalid) -(2007-2009; divorced) Adam Chandler (2009-2010; divorced) Scott Chandler (2010; divorced) | romances = Aidan Devane Scott Chandler JR Chandler | children = Emma Lavery Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Ryan) Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Adam) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Annie Chandler (née Chandler; previously McDermott and Lavery) is a character on All My Children. She is played by Melissa Claire Egan since July 2006 to present. Character history Little is known of Annie Novak's past, save that she divorces her ex-husband, Terry McDermott, when she learns that he has a penchant for seducing young teenage virgin girls. Fearing what Terry will do to their daughter, Emma, when she reaches puberty, Annie sues for custody, but loses thanks to Terry's impeccable record. Desperate, Annie kidnaps Emma and takes her on the run. With help from Erin Lavery and Jamal Cudahy, Annie hides out from Terry and the authorities until September 2006 when Terry is killed by Jonathan Lavery. Prior to Terry's death, Annie mistook Jonathan's brother, Ryan, for Terry and shot him. Ryan survived the shooting. Annie's ex-husband, Terry, as it turns out, is not Emma's biological father because Annie had been artificially inseminated (a DNA test had been done during her divorce from Terry and custody proceedings showed that Annie is not Emma's biological parent either). David Hayward tells Dixie Cooney that he has run a DNA test on Emma, and, lying to Dixie (in order to get her hopes up and to see him as a savior), finds out that Emma is actually Tad Martin and Dixie's lost daughter, Kate. Annie becomes angry at Dixie's belief that Emma is Kate, but refuses to take a DNA test because she already knows the results of the earlier DNA test done during her divorce from Terry, but does not tell anyone else of this. She later relents and another DNA test is done (without David's involvement, and which uses samples from Tad, Dixie, and Annie), which proves that Emma is not Kate. Relieved at the result, Annie then learns from Ryan Lavery (who has become her friend) that she may possess a DNA condition called chimera, which means that she has two sets of DNA. More DNA tests are run at various labs. Finally, one lab proves that Annie is actually the biological mother of Emma. In the process, Ryan and Annie become closer and go out on their first date. Annie confides to Kendall Hart Slater that she is falling in love with Ryan. Kendall is somewhat perturbed, because, before leaving, David tells her that Emma is actually Ryan's daughter as well. Kendall then sees Annie as a rival for Ryan's affections, even though Kendall is married to Zach Slater and has a son, Spike (conceived through artificial insemination with Ryan as well). Kendall asks her half-brother, Dr. Josh Madden, to run a DNA test to see if Ryan truly is Emma's biological father. On December 28, 2006, Kendall learns that Ryan is indeed Emma's biological father, and faces a choice on whether or not to tell Ryan. Ryan, however, discovers that he is Emma's biological father, when he and Josh Madden drug Zach with truth serum. Ryan hesitates to tell Annie that he is the father of her daughter, but finally tells her the truth. He and Annie soon become closer. Annie and Ryan consummate their relationship, and begin dating. She helps care for Spike while his mother, Kendall, is being stalked by the Satin Slayer, a serial killer. Ryan proposes marriage to Annie, and after some thinking, Annie gladly accepts. On May 10, 2007, Ryan and Annie are married, but their reception is soon brought to a halt by the police, who arrest Ryan on charges of bigamy. Unknowingly, he had wed Annie when he was still technically married to his estranged wife, Greenlee Smythe. But Annie has her own secret — one that if she tells anyone, she fears that she will be as hated as Greenlee is. On August 15, 2007, Annie visits her estranged father, Walter, for help with Spike. He sends Annie to her mother's grave. When she gets to her mother's grave, she breaks down in tears, telling her mother that she is sorry. Annie later reveals her secret to Ryan — that she had her brother, Richie Novak, sent to prison in order to protect her family. Her parents would not believe her that he was a danger, and she had to act fast. This act of having Richie imprisoned is what caused the rift between her and her father. It is not long after telling Ryan this secret, that Annie hears of her brother being in town and that he has held up Babe Carey and a new guy in town named Wes at a bar called The Comeback. When "Richie" later turns up dead, and Annie has to identify the body, she informs all in the room with her that he is not Richie; that the dead man before her is not her brother. After seeing that the man has a fresh tattoo on his neck identical to that of the signature tattoo in which Annie described her brother having, and he stayed only three cells down from the real Richie while in prison, Chief Of Police Derek Frye comes to the conclusion that the real Richie Novak had a man imitate his appearance in order to taunt Annie. Ryan decides to get Annie out of Pine Valley for her own safety, fearing that her brother is out for revenge against her. They leave Emma in Zach and Kendall's care. While away, Ryan fiddles with a computer-generated image of Richie; the image depicts Richie with long hair and a beard. Ryan slowly chips away at the hair and the beard. By the time that he is done, Annie has appeared at his side and exclaims, "Oh, my God... That's Richie. That's my brother." Once back in town, the two do all they can to battle Richie and his schemes, which one after another are targeted at Annie. Down to murder Ryan and Annie's marriage becomes strained when Ryan loses his memory, exactly four years of his life and does not remember Annie or Emma, or his son Spike. He believes that he is in love with Kendall, and starts connecting with Greenlee again as well, which makes Annie jealous. Annie seemingly becomes desperate to regain Ryan's love. After suffering a fall at home, she then lies to Ryan, claiming that someone broke into her house. She does this after realizing through past experiences with Terry, Richie and Greenlee, that Ryan is closest to her when she is going through a crisis. Recently, Ryan has started to remember part of his past with her. Annie goes on to ask her brother, Richie, to get rid of Greenlee since she still believes that Greenlee is going after Ryan. Richie instead kidnaps Babe, with whom he has long been obsessed. With the help of Kendall and Greenlee, Babe is freed. Later that evening, tired of all the damage that her brother has inflicted, Annie murders Richie by striking him in the head with a tire iron. She tries to cover it up, and tells police chief Jesse Hubbard that Zach Slater wanted to kill Richie anyway. This puts a further strain between her and Kendall & Greenlee, whom to she is still making threats to stay away from Ryan. After becoming stressed by Zach from asking questions about Richie's death, she collapses and is taken to the hospital where Ryan finds out he never had his vasectomy, and she is pregnant. When she overhears, Colby Chandler, Cassandra Foster, Dre Woods, and Peter Cortlandt talking about running over Richie, Annie realizes that they did this after she killed him, and she begins to plot to frame them for the murder. Soon Annie finds that Ryan is still in love with Greenlee and gets a restraining order against Ryan and begins to plot to kill Greenlee. Later Annie sneaks out the window of her bedroom and gets her gun and attempts so kill her. But before she can she gets a stomach cramp and is rushed to the hospital later to find she has miscarried her child. If Annie confesses to Richie's murder and goes to jail, the custody of Emma will be given to Ryan. She agrees to see a psychiatrist in order to get full custody of Emma, thanks to Zach. During a meeting with him, she blurts out that she killed her brother. After realizing what she had said, she took it back. However, during the custody hearing, she asks that Ryan gets custody. Annie is angry at Greenlee for taking her husband and now her daughter. Zach knows that Annie killed Richie and sets her up in a new place. Annie and Aidan Devane planned the kidnapping of Emma Lavery to get their husband/wife back. Annie had Di take Emma so that Ryan and Annie could "work" on their marriage. Annie has commited another murder, she murdered Di Henry in self defense. That's two. With the help of Jesse, Ryan and Annie find Emma and save her from a burning church. When they return home, Ryan tells Annie that he knows that she was behind the whole kidnapping. Annie pulls a gun on Ryan and tells him that he will lose everything. After being talked to, Annie gives up the gun only to have it turned on her by Greenlee. She moves away from both of them and jumps from the balcony. Category:All My Children characters